<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Chance by 2April_l</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450437">One Chance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/2April_l/pseuds/2April_l'>2April_l</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamwastaken, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:27:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/2April_l/pseuds/2April_l</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sssoooo hi!! my first ever work :] i hope yall will like it honestly<br/>its a royal/war au because i just love those<br/>im not really good at this so some criticism would help!! enjoy your reading!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>War.<br/>
Chaos.<br/>
Minefields and painful screams.<br/>
Blood everywhere.<br/>
These were the only things that we knew of for the last 2 weeks.<br/>
People and full armies going down like flies, put down by the enemy team in a sign of independence.<br/>
What could fix this?<br/>
What could... stop all this?</p><p>"we need to retreat." the deep voice came from a tall, bold knight who's face was hidden with a ceramic mask. His hair was relatively long, put up in a ponytail. He was injured and weak, usually not giving up on fights for his country, his kingdom or his people but this was a different situation, the enemy team being slightly stronger than them. His name was Dream. one of the best knights in the kingdom.</p><p>"what?! impossible." this slightly higher voice came from a shorter, brunete man who was sitting on his royal throne. He was the king. King George. He was the one who sent the teams into the battlefield and the one who will regret doing so later.</p><p>"but sir!! there's nothing we can do!! half of our team is already down, most of the ones still standing are badly injured and the enemy team is just getting bigger, there's no way this is going to end well for us!!"</p><p>"you're underestimating yourself."</p><p>"your majesty. I did the maths, and my maths never fails."</p><p>"well it was about time."</p><p>Dream lets out a frustrated sigh, then calmly continues:</p><p>"allright then... we'll just try again, but if something happens again i will not hesitate to make our whole team retreat."</p><p>"that is against my rules, Dream. Would you rather be exiled fromm this countly or fight in a war and win?"</p><p>"if it means saving our people then i'd reather be ditched out of here." </p><p>Those were the last words Dream has said to George in that day before walking out of the palace, slightly scared considering he never talked back to the king himself. He tought that talking back would mean instant death for him, while in reality George let out a sigh and moved on.</p><p>The next day, as George was walking trough his palace, he hears something across the hallway. He walks towards the sound, to find knight Dream's room with the door wide open. Inside there was a huge mess. Bedsheets all over the place, thrown chlotes, a messy desk full of feathers, ink and paper and a small vase with a singular rose. but that wasn't what caught George's attention. Instead it was the blonde man silently sitting on the window, legs dandling outside, humming to himself while doing something with his hands. In the next second the man freaks out as he drops the feather in his hand.<br/>
"no no no-" he says as he tries to catch it until the feather flies away from his sight. "dammit." he says silently.</p><p>"Dream?"</p><p>The blonde man immediately turns his head to face the king who was just looking at him with a confused expression. </p><p>"oh- sir!!" he gets off from the window and takes a straight pose as if he was lining up to go to war. "is there something i can help with?"</p><p>"what were you doing?"</p><p>"....writting a letter, sir." indeed, Dream had a big envelope in his hand, not sealed but it looked burnt. Good paper doesnt sell anymore around here.</p><p>"On the window??"</p><p>"uuh.. perhaps...? it makes me think more clearly and it's relaxing but... i always lose my ink feathers in the wind."<br/>
that explains the mess on the desk.</p><p>"rriiigghhh. And who is the letter for?"</p><p>"My little sister, sir."</p><p>"little small Drista? huh. what about your parents? do you send them letters as well?"</p><p>Dream stays silent, avoiding eye contact with George after hearing the question.</p><p>"...oh. im sorry."</p><p>"It's... it's fine."</p><p>Its sad to know that your family was slaughtered in the same war you're fighting against. And it's even worse to know that other people and families are in the same situation. It's terrible.<br/>
"anyway. tell sapnap to gather everyone and prepare for the next attack."</p><p>Dream's expression imediatley changes from sadness to pure shock.</p><p>"What's wrong? you knew i'd send you again."</p><p>"it's... not that sir.. have you not heard the news...?"</p><p>"what do you mean?"</p><p>"s-sapnap. he uh.. didnt.." he looks away "make it out.. alive from the last attack." surprisingly, George hasn't heard about this announcement even tho it's all over the country. Sapnap was the second best knight and fighter after Dream, but unlike him, Sapnap was cheerful, sociable, loud and funny while dream is more of the silent type.</p><p>"....what." his tone was angry. it sent Dream a shiver down his spine. "we lost one of our best fighters, you mean?"</p><p>"sir we-"</p><p>"IS THIS WHAT YOU'VE BEEN TRAINING FOR ALL ALONG?! JUST TO LOSE AND DIE?! IS THIS-"</p><p>"WE'VE BEEN TRYING!! I'VE BEEN TRYING EVERYTHING, TRAINING, FIGHTING, HIDING, RUNNING, ALL OF US DID THE SAME THING BUT THE OPPOSITE TEAM IS WAY TOO POWERFUL, WE CAN'T OVERTAKE THEM AND I'VE TRIED TO EXPLAIN THIS TO YOU SO MANY TIMES AND--" before he could finish the sentance, he realised what he was doing. He was yelling at the king. He covers his mouth as he backs off and looks up at george with a concerned expression. George is surprised as well, since Dream was never that bold with him. All he does is smile.</p><p>"i want to see this attitude in  the battlefield too." then finally, he walks away, leaving Dream in his room, alone and scared.</p><p> </p><p>some silent days past. silent? that's weird. no gunshots or screaming? maybe they surrended? no, it can't be. that can't happen.</p><p>Dream has been training all day long. Running and jumping over obsticles, testing new guns and crossbow, yknow, "just in case."</p><p>"Dream!" a cheerful voice echoes around. It was one of Dream's closest friends, AntFrost. Ant for short. Dream stops running for a bit and looks at his friend as he's approaching.<br/>
"oh- oh, hi Ant"</p><p>"You're training?"</p><p>"yeah. again. wanna join?"</p><p>"sure, i dont have anything better to do anyway. i was just passing by but i can stay for a while."</p><p>"great." he said as he tossed Ant a gun and a shield, Ant catching them both.<br/>
"oh thanks- i never really learnt how to use thi-"</p><p>gunshot.<br/>
"...did. did you do that?" asks Dream as he slowly starts freaking out.</p><p>"i didnt..? is there anyone else on the field right now?"</p><p>"not that i know of."</p><p>sudden realisation struck both of them at the same time.</p><p>"oh no." they said simoultanesly. the boys qucikly stand back to back with their shields lifted for protection. bushes ruffle as if people were hiding in them.</p><p>"we need to get the rest of the team."</p><p>"how will we-"</p><p>in the next seconds, all you know is that the boys are getting shot from every direction. altough they're strong enough to get some bullets, they can't last forever. and considering that Ant isn't really the strongest...</p><p>"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF H-"Dream couldn't finish his sentance, reason being the shock he felt as he saw his friend falling on the ground, slowly bleeding to his death. Ant was shot. Ant was shot. Ant was shot. Ant was shot right in the head. It was fatal. It was morbid. It was terrifying. Dream's toughts fly out, the only thing he thinks about being his dear friend laying dead. The only thing he can think about is that Ant died in vain. he could't protect him. but the thinking had to stop, as Dream feels a sharp pain in his arm. A bullet got trough the shield and shot him in the arm. his years of training and struggle resulted into one solution in this situarion.</p><p>he ran.<br/>
holding his shield to his back, he ran as quick as he could. in the distance he sees the king slowly exiting the palace.</p><p>"YOUR MAJESTY, GO BACK INSIDE NOW!!" he said as he was sprinting inside as well.</p><p>"wh- whats happe- attack!?" he walks back in.</p><p>The doors of the pallace are closed now. what's going on? this never happened before. no one attacked directly from inside the country before because there would always be someone there to stop them from crossing the barrier. which only meant that...
 more people have died.</p><p>As Dream was trying to catch his breath, George was freaking out.</p><p>"attack?! from inside?! where are the people?? where did these come from??"</p><p>Dream can't speak right now. the shock is too big for him to take anything in anymore.</p><p>"Wasn't AntFrost supposed to take care of the West barrier?! where is h-"</p><p>"HE'S DEAD. HE'S DEAD, LAYING THERE."</p><p>George only now realises the gravity of the sittuation.</p><p>"...dream...what do we do...?"</p><p>hearing the king's worried tone, Dream understood something. the king himself is out of ideas and solutions. he was cornered. which means...<br/>
they're dead.<br/>
they can't fight.<br/>
they can't hide.<br/>
they can't run.<br/>
"i'll... try to take some of them down."</p><p>"what- Dream, no. you'll die out there."</p><p>"at least i can try. for the country. for the people."</p><p>before George could say anything, Dream sprints back out with a crossbow and a rifle. outside, other members of the army were already giving heart and soul in the fight taking down one by one. they might win. but not yet. Dream as well starts shooting enemies as he was watching his teammates go down as well. shortly after, he remains the only one in the battlefield from his team, allong with the leader of the opposite party. if he takes him down now, the war is over. if not....</p><p>"i only have one chance."</p><p>he gets up from behind the big rock he was hiding behind and aims at him with the rifle.</p><p>"one.. goddamn chance."</p><p>he never focused on a target more than now. he was prepared and confident.</p><p>"one..chance..."</p><p>he shoots.<br/>
the bullet quickly makes its way to the enemy when...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>he misses.</p><p>-</p><p>In the pallace, George was walking in circles, almost crying from how nervous he was. this was the most important attack they've ever gotten before. nothing like this has happened before and if they lose now it's all over.<br/>
someone bursts in.<br/>
"SIR!! IT'S OVER!! WE WON!!"<br/>
George turns to face the person who was speaking who, surprisingly, wasn't the tall blonde man he was waiting for. instead it was a reather feminine figure, tired and with a deep voice. this man's name was Eret.<br/>
"IT'S ALL OVER!! THE LEADER WAS TAKEN DOWN!!"<br/>
George lets out a relieved sigh. its over. he's safe. dream is safe. everyone is.<br/>
he makes his way out of the castle only to see the mess the war has created outside. blood and corpses just laying there in vain and pain. smoke and broken rifels all over the place.</p><p>"..wait... what is that?" says George as he sees  a long ponytail sticking out from behind a big rock.<br/>
Eret stays silent. George understands. </p><p>everything is silent.<br/>
the realisation slowly absorbing George's victory happines.<br/>
it's not silent anymore.<br/>
the silence was overtaken by the king's screams and sobs as he was running towards the rock just to find Dream's corpse, deformed, wounded and deprimate.<br/>
when his rifle missed, he was taken out by the opposite leader with a crossbow being shot right in his heart, being a fatal shot.</p><p>the remaining people from the army gather around the corpse and the king as he was squeezing him in his arms. the king's painful screams were the only things the kingdom could hear for the next hour. he didnt want to admit it. not yet.</p><p>Dream didn't die in vain.<br/>
Dream died protecting his people, his country and the king.<br/>
he sacrificed himself for the sake of others.<br/>
he wasn't selfish.<br/>
he was a pure soul and he didn't deserve what happened to him.<br/>
not yet. he was young and had a whole life before him.<br/>
but now.<br/>
it's over.</p><p>it's over.</p><p>you had one chance.</p><p>and i made you miss it.</p><p>i'm sorry.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IM SORRY IM NOT GOOD AT ENDIIINNGSSS im still working ok<br/>also sorry if you found typos!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>